


Thank You Kiss Cam

by WheresMyNaya



Series: HellaPrompts [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, HellaPrompts, Kiss Cam AU, Sports Fan!Santana, brittana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresMyNaya/pseuds/WheresMyNaya
Summary: Santana saves Brittany from a crappy date thanks to a little help from a kiss cam. Based on prompts submitted for HellaPrompts awhile ago!
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: HellaPrompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Britt's First Basketball Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Brittany is on a date with someone at a basketball game but her date has been on their phone the whole time. When the kiss cam comes to them Britt tries to get their attention but they don't listen so the person on her other side (Santana) offers to kiss her and Britt shrugs and passionately kisses her. Then they hit it off rest of the game.

Brittany's not much of a basketball fan, but when she accidentally wins tickets Sam's the first person she thinks of inviting. He's a friend of a coworker who thinks he and Britt would make a great couple, but Brittany's been sort of avoiding the blind date because those are the worst.

Her date with Sam pretty much verified that.

He's good looking and he was kind enough to drive them to the stadium, but it seemed like as soon as they found their seats he forgot all about her. Brittany just chalked it up to him being shy and that he was excited about the game, but that's all wishful thinking.

It's kind of hard to keep up with what's going on in the game when the teams' jersey colors are a blur of the same combination and all they keep doing is running back and forth, but she tries to pay attention anyway.

Especially when the girl next to her, wearing a jersey that matches with the players' and holding a plastic cup of beer sloshing around every time she waves her hands about, gets so aggravated with the players and stands up, alternating yelling threats in English and Spanish.

Brittany finds it funny because those players could probably fit the girl in the palm of their hand, she's that small, but then again those guys are like ten feet tall and make anyone feel short. It's entertaining though to watch the girl get so mad.

Brittany rather watch her than try to understand the game.

Sam, on the other hand, is practically glued to his phone, mumbling something about texting game updates to all his friends who couldn't be there to witness it firsthand.

"What are they doing?" Brittany asks when she sees players form two lines and let one guy bounce the ball between them.

"Huh?" Sam mumbles blankly, barely looking up from his phone.

"They were all just trying to take the ball from that guy and now they're just letting him keep it, they're all just staring at him.." Brittany adds, waving her hand to the players.

Sam looks up and his eyes widen before tapping quickly at his phone, "If they get this, they'll be tied up and it's right before half time!"

Brittany's brows furrow as she tries to decode what Sam said but she doesn't get very far.

Luckily the girl next to her leans a little closer on their conjoining armrests and sheds a little light, "They're setting up for a free throw. Dumbass #26 fouled #7 so #7 gets two chances to shoot without anyone messing with him."

"Ohh," Brittany hums as she turns to thank the girl but she gets a little distracted because _woah she's hot_ but the basketball lingo goes over her head and it seems like the brunette notices.

She smirks, shimmering brown eyes softening, before nodding to the players, "#26 pushed #7 because he's a sore loser, that's called a foul. And when they let #7 shoot without anyone interfering, that's called a free throw."

This time Brittany actually does understand and smiles in response, "Okay, thanks."

"Sure," She smiles back before turning to the person next to her that has been trying to get her attention and huffs out a, "What, Puckerman?!"

Brittany takes that as her cue to turn back to Sam too but only finds that he's still on his phone only this time he's trying to take pictures of the game. At least he's genuinely interested in the game, Brittany thinks before turning to watch what happens with the _free throw_.

When #7 makes the shot, the crowd goes wild, even the girl next to her shoots up from her seat again and starts pumping her fist. Brittany scoots to the edge of her chair and claps her hands just because everyone's so excited and the girl next to her makes her want to be just as enthusiastic. At the sound, as if she could pin point Brittany's clapping with everyone else still cheering, the brunette smiles down at Brittany.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asks and Brittany's cheeks flush under her gaze.

"He just made a point, right?"

"Yup! The scores are even now and it's right before half time." The brunette explains easily and Brittany's smile widens because there's no hint of annoyance in her tone unlike Sam.

"That's good, right?" Brittany asks just because she wants to hear the girl talk some more.

"It's awesome!" She grins and goes to sit down as the players disappear to the locker room, "How is it that you're attending the most important game of the year yet you have no idea what's happening?"

Brittany laughs as the girl settles in her seat, surprised that she's not at all offended by the way she questions her since she was so patient with explaining the game before, "I won the tickets on the radio."

She chuckles at that and nods to Sam, "And him?"

"He likes basketball.." Brittany shrugs and the girl laughs at that even more.

"No offense, but he's a horrible date." She comments then looks down at Brittany's empty cup holders, "He hasn't even bought you a drink."

"Yeah..well he-" Brittany tries to defend but she has no idea what she's trying to actually explain when it's pretty obvious Sam sucks as a date.

It doesn't matter regardless because the girl's already turning to her friend, "Go get us a couple of beers." She instructs and hands him a twenty before turning back to Brittany, "It's not a real basketball game without a beer."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"Too late." The girl smirks while her friend groans and gets up from his seat without question.

The blonde blushes at the confidence the girl seems to ooze, "I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

When her friend Puckerman, comes back with their two beers Santana clinks her cup to Brittany's, toasting to Brittany's first basketball game before Santana turns to get her change and Sam actually starts talking to Brittany. He's mostly gushing about how awesome the game is and how thankful he is that Brittany invited him out and for a moment, Brittany almost forgives him for practically ignoring her the whole game. Then again, he's probably just remembering she's there because it's half time and nothing too important is going on right now.

It's then that the kisscam starts targeting innocent couples in the crowd that Brittany remembers how much she misses being in a relationship. Cute kisses between younger couples and older couples and even two toddlers display on the large screens above and everyone cheers as the kisscam makes its rounds.

Brittany smiles up at the screens in envy until she finds herself staring back.

It takes her a moment to realize what's going on but then her eyes widen and she instinctively looks to her right at Sam since he _is_ her date and everything but he's back to texting.

"Sam.." She mumbles, nudging his arm while trying to keep a smile on her face since everyone in the whole stadium is now staring at her. She calls his name again when he makes no move from looking down at his phone.

"Hold on, I'm trying to type this really long-"

"But the kisscam."

Her cheeks are starting to heat up again because her date is refusing to kiss her and everyone can see it and it's embarrassing and she kind of just wants to crawl in a whole and hide out for the rest of her life because she's _that_ person whose date wouldn't kiss-

"Hey Brittany?"

There's a tap on her left shoulder and Brittany just barely turns her head when tan fingers trace her jaw and pinch her chin down, Santana's eyes darting between hers silently asking permission. A smile tugs at Brittany's mouth, twice tonight Santana's sort of come to her rescue, before she nods and begins to lean forward. She can feel Santana smiling even before their lips meet, but once they do it's the gentlest kiss ever to grace Brittany's lips.

They keep it PG-13 while the stadium erupts in applause before the kisscam moves and Brittany blinks lazily back into reality.

"Wow." Brittany breathes out, her lips still tingling from the kiss, while Santana just licks hers and smiles, "Thank you."

"Huh, I think that's a first." Santana chuckles and Brittany's cheeks flush because _thank you_ wasn't what she had in mind.

That only seems to make the brunette smile more and nod to Sam who is still completely oblivious, "You should be thanking him for being so horrible. There's no way I could've gotten away with stealing a kiss if he was a proper date; no one would be kissing any girl _I'm_ out with."

Brittany's smile softened, "Well maybe I'm on a date with the wrong person then."


	2. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Follow up like the one or both of the girls watch the basketball game on TV just to watch their kiss on screen and maybe a little run in with each other or something, any way as long as they see each other again.

When Brittany finds herself being handed yet another set of tickets to yet another sports event that she yet again knows nothing about she can't help but roll her eyes.

This time they weren't won on accident, but more so a _mandatory_ occasion forced onto her and the rest of her coworkers by her boss who was way too happy about his baseball team doing well this season and decided to splurge. As if the basketball game was already hard enough to follow, now there's another sport that Brittany's going to find herself struggling to understand.

Then again, this time probably won't be as bad because she knows exactly who she wants to bring for her date. After the basketball game and the kiss cam incident, her and Santana totally hit it off and they've been casually seeing each other ever since; although, _ever since_ really just means a little more than a few weeks but that still counts.

It's just before sundown that Santana and Brittany arrive to the stadium. As soon as Brittany sees the brunette weaving through the crowd towards her dressed in a red and white baseball tee and tattered jeans, she can't help but grin at her effortless beauty.

"Hey, I think you're missing your baseball cap." Brittany jokes, skipping over to meet Santana half. The brunette laughs, tossing wavy locks over her shoulder and Brittany swears everything goes slow motion for a second.

"I didn't," Santana winks, revealing a hat she had kept hidden behind her back. She beckons Brittany closer with the crook of her finger and leans on her toes to put the cap on her. Brittany's fingers brush along the bill of the hat, grinning, while Santana smiles up at her work, "You always have to show some team spirit."

"Thanks," Brittany continues to grin before fishing out their tickets from her back pocket, "And thanks for coming too, especially on such short notice."

"Thanks for giving me the excuse to see you again," Santana replies coolly as they walk towards the gates. Brittany blushes furiously but Santana's too busy to notice with trying to find the shortest line to stand in, "God, I haven't been to a baseball game in so long!"

"I've never been to one before." Brittany shrugs but Santana whips her head so fast that Brittany thinks she might've said something wrong.

"Really?"

"Yeah?"

"Wow, well now I'm _honored_ that you've invited me," Santana smiles, easing all of Brittany's nerves then reaches for her hand, "I'll be sure that you get the full experience."

Once through the gates, they wander around to find the rest of Brittany's coworkers since their boss was nice enough to reserve a section for them. With the few inches on Santana, Brittany's able to spot them well before her date who's still trying to read letters spray painted on the concrete. One of her coworkers is already waving her down as Brittany keeps a hold on Santana's hand while they walk down the steps.

"Brittany, hi!" Sugar screeches way too excitedly as she nearly climbs over the stadiums seats to greet the blonde, "I'm so glad to see you!"

"I just saw you at work like an hour ago.." Brittany chuckles and she can hear Santana laughing quietly behind her too.

"I wasn't talking to you," Sugar jokes, playfully pushing her aside to introduce herself to Santana, "You must be Santana. I'm Sugar, I've heard so much about you!"

"Oh really now?" Santana smirks, glancing up at Brittany whose cheeks are prickling with heat, before looking back at Sugar, "Nice to meet you."

Thankfully for Brittany, another one of their coworkers call Sugar over so she politely excuses herself before she can embarrass the blonde any further. Santana doesn't seem to let it go as they walk down a few more rows and settle in their seats.

Brittany's tapping nervously at her thighs, eyes scanning the brightly lit field and willing herself not to look at Santana just yet because if she does she'll be a blushing mess, but Santana's already leaning over on the armrest, breath tickling Brittany's cheek.

"So you've been talking about me, huh?" Santana teases and Brittany makes a mental note to never talk about a crush around Sugar ever again.

"Not really," Brittany attempts to play off though her voice cracks as she shrugged, "Okay, well maybe just a little bit. But nothing bad, I promise! I just- Sugar wanted to know how things went with Sam but then she saw the kiss cam thing on youtube and she keeps bugging me about you and-"

"Britt, breathe." Santana laughs, reaching for Brittany's knee, "I don't mind. I actually kind of like it."

"Yeah?" Brittany smiles bashfully.

"Yeah, I talk about you to my coworkers too." Santana admits behind a coy smile, "Everyone at the firm is just dying to meet you!"

Moments later, a voice announces over the loud speakers that everyone should rise for the National Anthem. Everyone stands, Brittany slipping off her cap out of respect, and watch as a local school glee club sings. Brittany smiles at their synchronicity but then finds herself smiling even more at the sound of Santana quietly singing along too. Although the stadium is still relatively noisy, Brittany can't help but zone in on the prettiest singing voice she's ever heard.

Her daze is broken when the song ends and everyone erupts in applause.

"We should probably get our drinks and food before the game really gets going," Santana says awhile after they've taken their seats again and moves to get up, "I don't want you missing out on Neptune Park's fine cuisine."

"Wait San, come back here." Brittany calls before she can get too far. Santana spins on her toes and finds her seat again, "My boss is paying for everything, beer included, so you don't have to go."

"You have a _very_ nice boss." Santana compliments then settles in to watch the game.

Every now and then, Brittany whispers a question to Santana and each time she's answered without any hint of annoyance. It's completely different from the last time Brittany was out because Santana actually speaks to her, not just about the game or about free drinks and food, but how cute Brittany looks wearing her baseball hat and how glad she is that Brittany invited her.

They sing along to Sweet Caroline, raising their plastic cups of beer and swaying from side to side like complete dopes as they belt out the lyrics but they don't care because they're having fun and it seems like everyone else is doing the exact same thin.

It's when the focus is back on the game that she starts to get a little bored again.

"So when's half time?" Brittany asks awhile later, extending out her legs and slyly slipping her arm around Santana's shoulders.

Santana just giggles and leans against Brittany's side as best as she can with arm rest in the way, "Why? Are you waiting for the kiss cam?" Brittany blushes at the joke but Santana just thinks it's cute, "Baseball doesn't have half times. Football and basketball do because they're cut into quarters so there's a place for one. Baseball's weird because it's divided into innings instead. There's nine of them so that's even weirder but there's the 7th inning stretch which has a little longer break between so that's when most people get up but there's no real half time."

"It's so hot when you talk all sports on me like that. Tell me more." Brittany sighs dreamily causing Santana to laugh, "Where'd you learn all this stuff anyway?"

"I grew up with three brothers; sports is all they talk about," Santana chuckled again before standing up and reaching for Brittany's hand, "Come on, let's go stretch those legs."

They stop by the gift shop as they wander around while people sing Take Me out to the Ballgame and Brittany's so fascinated by all the cool little trinkets and foam fingers that she doesn't notice the loving glint in Santana's eye as she watches her.

They spend so much time in the little shop that one of the workers begins to follow them around like they're a couple of potential shoplifters.

"Back off, tubby, we're just looking." Santana snaps at the guy that Brittany just now realizes is there, "This is her first game; she's never been to a stadium gift shop before."

Brittany quickly realizes that the guy thinks that she was going to steal but she's more concerned with the Santana's sudden feisty attitude, "It's okay, San, I'm done looking anyway."

"You sure, Britt?" Santana asks, her voice falling back into a softer tone before cutting her eyes to the employee, "Because we can look around all we want. This is a free country and I'll be damned if-"

"Come on," Brittany laughs and tugs Santana out of the shop by her wrist. Once they're a safe distance away, Brittany pulls them off to the side and kisses Santana so deeply that it catches the girl off guard.

"Woah, okay." Santana blinks as Brittany pulls away, her lips tingling similarly to their first kiss and second and third and-

"Just okay?" Brittany smirks, "I can do better than an _okay_."

Santana bites her lip at Brittany's sexily playful demeanor then reaches for the girl's hips and tugs her back, "Yeah? Let me see."

Brittany complies eagerly before they notice they're gathering a crowd and quickly scurry off to their seats like a couple of teenagers. They cool down a little once they're back in their seats and get served another round of cold beers and peanuts, but Santana's attention is soon swiped up by the echo of the commentator of the game.

She watches as Santana peers downfield excitedly, "What's happening?"

"Holy hell, this might be a Grand Slam." Santana mumbled, confusing Brittany, before turning to further explain, "The bases are loaded so that means there's a player on each of the bases right now. If this guy coming up right now hits the ball really far giving all the players enough time to run the bases for their home runs it makes it a Grand Slam. One guy hits the ball, four people make home base."

Brittany's eyes flicker between Santana's and her lips, just taking in how wonderful it is to have someone so patient with explaining the game to her and so adorable while doing it.

"What?" Santana questions at Brittany's silence, "Do you get it or was I too fast?"

"Nope, I got it!" Brittany grins, lifting her arm to once again drape around Santana's shoulders, before kissing her cheek, "Thanks."

"No problem." Santana smiles cutely before gesturing to the field, "Watch this, Britt, I don't want you to miss it."

She does though; she's so busy watching the way Santana holds her breath that she misses the batter's swing and the ball soaring out of the park. It's not until the whole stadium seems to erupt yet again in cheers that she's snapped out of it.

Santana's on her feet, pumping her fist in the air and yelling out a _fuck yeah,_ and Brittany soon joins her. She's clapping her hands and yelling and Santana's wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist and squeezing her.

"That was so awesome, Britt, did you see it? Did you?" Santana asks excitedly, arms still around Brittany's waist.

"Yeah, I saw it." Brittany lies, but in her defense she was watching something way better.

They settle in their seats again, Santana slightly out of breath and voice a little raspy from the cheering, "I've never seen one in person before."

"You haven't? Miss Sports Buff?" Brittany's shocked but Santana shakes her head, "Well then I'm _honored_ to witness it with you!"

Santana ducks her head bashfully and leans over the arm rest to kiss Brittany's lips softly, "Me too."


	3. Super Bowl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Superbowl prompt in kiss cam verse

If there's one thing Brittany knows for sure about Santana it's that she get _very_ into sports games. She kind of got that the first time she met her judging by how invested she was in the basketball game and also how excited she was about the Grand Slam when they went to a baseball game together. The first time Santana ever invited Brittany over to her apartment, the first thing she noticed were all of the sports team memorabilia. Santana was shy at first, telling Brittany that most of it was given to her by her brothers or her dad who sucked at giving her gifts, but Brittany knew she loved each and every one of those plaques and could probably tell endless facts about the teams on them too!

Brittany's friends loved Santana's love of sports too. She tagged along with Brittany to more company outings at baseball games and people were always inviting them out to the bar or over for pizza, beer, and a game.

So when Superbowl time came around again, it was no surprise that her and Santana were first on everyone's invite list. They settled on going to Sugar's because they heard there was going to be a fountain of ranch and Brittany loved ranch. They arrived to Sugar's house clad in their jersey's, although their jersey's team weren't playing it was still important to show team spirit.

"Hi! You made it!" Sugar clapped upon opening the door dressed as a Patriot cheerleader, "Awh, you're matching, I love it."

Brittany blushed as she looked down at her borrowed jersey but Santana just held her hand tighter, "Thanks for inviting us."

"No problem, I'll show you to the alcohol." Sugar winked and gestured for them to follow, to which they did hand in hand.

Santana fit well into Brittany's group of friends, charming everyone with her wit and sense of humor. Brittany loved watching her chat up everyone while she grabbed a couple beers for them and a plate of hot wings. After a visit to the awesome fountain of ranch, she found her spot on the couch right next to Santana who kissed her cheek when Brittany handed her a cold beer.

"Thanks, baby." She grinned before taking a swig. Brittany just winked and dug into her hot wings.

Things were perfectly fine until everyone had a little buzz going and the game really started getting close.

Another thing Brittany learned about Santana was that she doesn't like losing, like at all.

"These motherfuckers, what are they doing?! Seriously, B, what are they doing? They're playing like a bunch of amateurs! Don't they know I got money on this game?" Santana shouted, hopping up from the couch and waving her beer about at the tv because someone made an inception? Brittany wasn't sure.

"You can still back out of that bet, Lopez." Mike teased, tipping up his beer.

"Hell no. I don't back out of anything!" Santana pouted, letting me pull her back to her seat. She leaned against my shoulder and mumbled, "Why can't they just play like they're supposed to?"

"It's only the second quarter, there's still time." I assured her, kissing her forehead.

"You know what quarter it is." She beamed, lifting her head to kiss my lips fully.

"I've got an awesome, very hot, teacher.."

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm.."

_And touchdown!_

Santana whipped away to see the tv flash a touchdown for the wrong team, "Fuck, are you serious!?"

"You're gonna pay up real soon." Mike joked earning an eye roll from Santana.

"Shut it, Boy Chang, they're just warming up.."

"Sure, Santana, sure.." Mike replied, "They might have a better chance if they let their cheerleaders play."

"Did someone say cheerleader?" Sugar cheered, skipping into the room.

Everyone looked at Sugar shimmying around the living and things got quiet before everyone went back to watching the game. Brittany just smirked and waved her to come sit down, but she still wanted to dance.

The team that her and Santana were rooting for continued to do horribly as the game went on and even if Santana spent a lot of time whispering in Brittany's ear about how cute she looked in a jersey and how much cuter she'd look if she weren't wearing pants, she still had random outbursts.

"Jesus H. Christ, are you kidding me?! Another pick? When are you fucks going to realize they AREN'T ON YOUR TEAM? How the hell did you even make it to the playoffs when you clearly play like shit!" Santana went on then soon veered off into Spanish. Brittany let her go for awhile, letting her get out all that frustration, but it didn't help that Mike was egging her on. Both of them were too busy arguing that they didn't realize the last play was going under review.

Brittany kept her hand on Santana's thigh while she listened to the referees talk and the scoreboard lose seven points.

"-They aren't even your team, why are you getting so flustered?" Mike teased.

"Because I'm passionate about the game, asshole!"

Finally, Brittany had enough and pinched Santana's chin between her fingers and turned her head so she was staring into wild brown eyes, "You gonna play nice?"

Santana quickly relaxed and nodded, "Sorry baby, I get so caught up sometimes. I'm sorry, I'll be quiet."

Brittany smirked and kissed her nose, "That, I know you can't do."

Santana flushed and bumped her shoulder with Brittany before turning back to the screen looking confused, "What? What happened?"

"Oh, they challenged the play. They said the runner's knee was down, which duh I could tell you that, they should've stopped that play as soon as the guy started to run, but yeah they took back the touchdown."

Santana stared at Brittany blankly, jaw dropped slightly.

"What?" Brittany laughed nervously but Santana just leaned in and kissed her deeply, way too deeply for still being in public. She could feel Santana's hand wandering around her waist and up the back of her jersey as their kiss deepened causing Brittany to whimper.

"Ahem.." Sugar cleared her throat, when Santana started to push Brittany back a little and accidentally into Sugar.

"Oh sorry.." Brittany pulled away breathlessly, pupils dilated and lips shimmering. Sugar just chuckled and nodded before everyone went back to watching the game, but minutes later Brittany leaned against Santana again, lips brushing her ear, "Halftime, I'll see you in the garage."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Another kiss cam verse but have it deal with the march madness ncaa basketball tournament.

A year ago, Brittany would've never thought anything life changing could come from accidentally won basketball tickets yet that's exactly what she got. Brittany didn't know anything about the game and her date pretty much ignored her the entire time, but somehow that all worked out for her in the end because if it wasn't for Sam being so terrible she would've never met Santana.

It's kind of funny how fast time flies when you're in love.

A year later, they find themselves in the same stadium where they met and there are dopy grins on their faces as they follow Puckerman and Mike down the stairs to a familiar row of seats.

"Oh San, look! Aren't these the same seats we had last time?" Brittany bounces, pointing at the empty row and throwing an excited smile over her shoulder at the brunette being tugged along behind her.

"Yeah, babe, they are." Santana says around a smirk. It's then that she tells Brittany about how much of a diehard fan her dad is and that he bought the seats so he, and now Santana, could always have a good view of the court.

Brittany loves these little tidbits of information she's still finding out about Santana and her heart warms at the thought of accidentally winning those tickets could've been an act of fate. Maybe it wasn't an accident after all? Maybe she was supposed to win and she was supposed to bring a crumby date and Santana was supposed to sweep her off her feet?

She's liking those maybe's but she's liking the look of pure adoration on Santana's face even better when they finally get to their row and file in.

Brittany's wearing the same jersey Santana wore on that fateful day, it's actually not as baggy as it was on Santana on her, and she swells with pride because _Lopez_ is written on the back in blocky letters and it warms her up knowing that she wears her girlfriend's name for all to see. She likes the feeling of being claimed, of letting everyone know she is off the market, almost as much as knowing Santana has worn that exact jersey to every basketball game she's ever been to.

"It's my lucky charm." Santana told her when she arrived at her apartment earlier that day, handing over the garment with care.

"You want me to wear it?" Brittany asked, eyes wide with astonishment. Santana just smiled shyly and nodded; she already had Brittany, what more luck could it bring?

Santana wears a matching jersey, one Brittany got her for her birthday a couple months ago, that's also been customized but instead of _Lopez_ it reads _Pierce_ and Santana just about melts when she things of it. In fact, she's so proud she wears her hair up to the game just so everyone can read it clearly.

Brittany remembers how many times Santana kissed her after she pulled out the jersey from the gift box she had given her, Santana telling her how much she loves it and loves her and that she couldn't wait to wear to the game. Now that the time's come, Brittany can see Santana's excitement double and they lace their fingers and lead their friends down the row with giddy grins on their faces.

She never thought she would find something as silly as seeing her significant other with her last name written across their back so attractive, but she thought wrong. So wrong. It took everything in her to keep from pouncing when Santana tried it on the first time, but now that effort has doubled and she's even wearing pants this time! There's something so sexy about how it fits and reveals her toned, tan arms; it drives Brittany crazy and as they settle into their seats, Santana's elbow landing on the arm rest as she still holds her hand, Brittany thinks buying her girl a new jersey with her name on it might've been a bad idea.

Then again, it might also be the greatest idea ever.

"You want to share some nachos, B?" Santana asks before handing off a crisp bill to Mike, turning her body to find lusty blue eyes zoning in on her chest. She chuckles at the obvious leering and leans in to kiss the dazed look off Brittany's face.

"Huh? What?"

"Nachos, Britt, do you want to share?" Santana smiles all dimples and pearly white teeth. Brittany's almost hypnotized again but the feeling of her tummy growling keeps her focused.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." Brittany answers but as Santana relays the information to the guys, Brittany leans over the arm rest and adds, "Don't forget the beer. It's not a basketball game without it."

"You got it, Britt!" Mike nods and jogs up the steps behind Puckerman. Santana just turns on her girl and smiles an ooey gooey grin that makes the tips of Brittany's ears redden.

"Quit looking at me like that," Brittany squeaks when Santana takes a step further and pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, a low growl escaping.

"You're just oh so hot wearing my jersey, babe, I can't help it." Santana says in her super sultry bedroom voice that has Brittany squeezing her thighs together and stifling a groan.

"It is too early for this." Brittany whines already feeling somewhat sexually frustrated and the game hasn't even started yet. Santana just laughs and turns away, grinning like a madwoman because she knows exactly what she does to Brittany, but two can play that game.

Brittany guess it's close to game time when she notices the stadium has a lot less empty seats than they walked in to see. It's a lot noisier too but she can see Santana thrives in it so she does too; all that chatter and live is exciting! The boys come back awhile later with their hands full with beers and nachos and there's already a bite missing out of Puckerman's hot dog but the bulge in his cheek as he hands Santana and Brittany their food and beer says he knows exactly where it is.

"Here's some napkins too." Mike says and passes them down to Santana who then passes it to Brittany who already has the boat of nachos resting in her lap and melted cheese on her bottom lip.

"For you," Santana says, setting them down between them, "Since you're such a messy eater."

"You love it." Brittany winks as she licks the melted cheese off her forefinger then sucks in the tip of it. This time it's Santana who has to clench her thighs tight; Brittany licking her fingers should never be done in public for this exact reason. It's complete torture!

Before Brittany can go any further with her teasing, the lights dim and the crowd goes wild as spotlights illuminate the floor. The teams flood the court as each side's cheerleaders perform their routines while the announcer introduces each side and players. Santana and the boys jump to their feet when the announcer moves on to announce the teams, clapping and pumping their fists, and Brittany jumps up as well because Santana's team is her team too now and she's got to show her team some love.

The group settles back into their seats and digs into their food again as the game starts going. Santana and Brittany are nibbling away at their nachos, their fingers bumping every so often after going after the same tortilla chip and dopy, love sick grins adore their faces before they reach for different pieces.

Sometimes Santana's attention is swept up by the game, the teams' rivalry is one that gets everyone on the edge of their seats, but sometimes it's swept up by Brittany. Most of the time she isn't really doing anything special, just sipping on her beer or trying to follow along with what's going on in the game, but Santana can't help but stare at her.

She's so stupidly in love with this woman.

And when Brittany catches her staring and winks back, Santana knows she's just as in love.

"Hey, you might want to focus on the game!" Puckerman teases, throwing a French fry at the dorks in love. He wears the opposing team's jersey so there's even more reason for him and Santana to bump heads.

Mike's indifferent, but he likes to root against whoever Santana's for just because he likes getting her riled up so he chimes in with, "Your boys are about to get their asses handed!"

"What are you goons talking about?" Santana mock snaps as she shifts her attention from Brittany though her hand wanders over the arm rest on to her thigh. Her free hand gestures out at the court, "We're ahead by fifteen points!"

"Now I know you haven't been watching!" Puckerman laughs, "Check out that score again."

She does and her boys are definitely not ahead by fifteen points anymore. "Damnit." She grumbles but before she can come up with anything clever to comeback with, Brittany's leaning over her.

"We're just letting you get some points on the board," She quips with ease and reaches for her beer, "We've got to at least make you _think_ you've got a chance. When's the last time our team actually lost a home game?"

Puckerman and Mike stumble for something to say and Santana just smiles proudly before turning back to kiss Brittany, a tiny reward for putting up with Santana's obsession with ESPN and even remembering some of what she heard but also because she claimed Santana's team as her own and that almost makes her feel as good as seeing her last name on the back of Brittany's jersey.

" _Our_ team is going to kick your ass just like they always do." Santana smirks, twirling some of Brittany's pretty blonde hair around her finger. Brittany just plants a wet kiss on her cheek because cocky Santana is super cute.

Mike and Puckerman quiet down as the scores begin to balance out. It's a really close game and although the teams' colors are so similar, Brittany follows along easily with Santana pressed close against her side, whispering sweet nothings in between sports facts. Sometimes she jumps up with Puckerman, rooting hard for her team while Puckerman tries to distract her; as if her cheering was the only thing pushing the team to win. Those are the times Brittany just sits back and watches her, Santana's raspy voice loud and raw as she shouts for defense or for someone to _quit playing like a rookie_. It's the hottest thing ever, watching Santana get all worked up over a silly basketball game, and Brittany loves it.

After awhile, and another beer, Brittany feels fluttery tingles low in her belly every time Santana lingers too close. It's all too much but not enough and the scent of Santana's perfume overwhelms Brittany's senses. It doesn't take long before Brittany's giving her a taste of her own medicine from earlier and starts to nibble on Santana's ear, mumbling how she can't wait to take her home and do some scoring of her own.

Santana's face is flushed as she reluctantly pulls away from Brittany's soft lips and teasing tongue and tries to focus on the game only to find that it's half time; Brittany's favorite part. She glances up at the screen for the score, she hadn't been following along ever since Brittany started up her teasing, but thankfully she finds that the teams are at least tied.

Other than the kiss cam, Brittany likes watching the mascots battle it out or throw free t-shirts into the crowd. There are other games for kids in the audience and they're cute to watch too, but nothing beats watching the kiss cam make its rounds. Santana's fingers are laced with hers as they stare up at the screen, cooing over the cuteness of the couples or giggling because little kids scrunch their nose in disgust. Santana's eyes keep flickering back and forth from the screen to watching Brittany, unsure of whose reactions are cuter, but then she sees herself smiling back.

But instead of Brittany in the frame with her, it's Mike.

He looks up at the screen with his jaw dropped and then at Santana then back at the screen and people are laughing around them, mostly because they know Mike and Santana aren't together. Anyone within a ten foot radius of them could see that.

Mike's at a loss because refusing to kiss her would cause everyone to boo him and it's not that he wouldn't do it, it's that Santana wouldn't want him to. Kissing for the kiss cam isn't a Mike and Santana thing, it's a Brittany and Santana thing. Santana looks equally surprised upon seeing her paired up with him so it only makes sense for Brittany to squeeze into the shot.

Her fingers pinch at Santana's chin and Brittany turns her ever so slightly to face her and suddenly her lips are pressing into Santana's pouty ones and everyone cheers. Brittany can even hear Mike laughing as he snaps a picture, but she's too busy coaxing more kisses out of Santana to care. The cap Santana wears starts to get in the way of deepening the kiss, so Brittany reaches up without breaking the kiss and takes it off, turning it backwards and putting it on herself instead.

Santana's hoping the kiss cam has moved on from them because their kiss is about to verge on indecent after that little stunt Brittany just pulled with her hat. She actually doesn't even care that they're in public and people are beginning to stare. This is what loves looks like, drink it in. Besides, there's no way she's stopping any time soon, not when her hand is tangling into Brittany's hair and griping the base of her skull to pull her even closer. She can feel Brittany hum against her lips, the vibrations shooting right through her and settling low between her legs.

"Okay, you're both hot and you love each other we get it." Puckerman groans while Mike pretends to gag over their overly affectionate friends, "Now cut it out before we have to separate you two."

The girls reluctantly pull away, breathless and flushed-faced; Santana's rolling her eyes at her best friend while Brittany just wears a dazed smirk and licks her lips still tasting of Santana.

When someone on their team shoots for a three pointer and makes it just as the buzzer sounds, winning the game, Brittany jumps up _before_ Santana and cheers. Santana's close behind but her attention's mostly on Brittany who's bouncing around excitedly, "Did you see that, baby? That was so awesome! We won! We won! We're going to the Championship!"

"Yeah, I saw." Santana sighs, smiling up at Brittany who just can't stand still. Santana's too captivated by her beauty and excitement and all the love she feels for her that the words just spill out of her all on their own but they make Brittany stop and blink at her.

"What did you say?"

She swallows hard, unsure if now is the right time for it but she's so in love and she wants it so bad. She wants everything with Brittany now and forever, she's sure, so she says it again.

"Marry me."

Brittany blinks again as her smile begins to stretch across her face, "That's what I thought you said."

And then she's in Santana's arms, kissing all over her face and hugging her so tight. She's laughing too and there are tears in her eyes but Santana still hasn't heard an answer, she just has to be sure you know? She doesn't want to assume anything or jump to conclusions or-

"Yes, Santana, yes a million times yes!" Brittany assures her then smashes her lips against Santana's, putting all the love she as for her girl behind each and every kiss.


End file.
